


Maguna and The Witch

by amangomilkshake



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark Friendship (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Slow Burn, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amangomilkshake/pseuds/amangomilkshake
Summary: “You don’t know Harry Potter?” When Wanda merely gave her a blank look again in response, she went on. “You’re a wizard Harry? Goes to school for magic? The chosen one? It’s a multi-million dollar franchise.”Wanda shook her head, “I don’t know him”“No, Wanda- he’s not a real-“ Morgan laughed, “never mind, it’s okay.” She was already so late, and she was definitely getting the training course now.“You’ll explain it to me later?” She asked, a hopeful look on her face. Morgan had to steady herself, careful not to gush over the look the witch was giving her. She could feel her face heating up, and stumbled to reply.“I- yeah, of course.”// 23 year old Morgan Stark convinces her dad to let her join his team- the avengers. But, no amount of training can distract her from the girl down the hall. //// I suck at summaries //
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: thetastiestmangomilkshake

Being an avenger was not all it was cracked up to be. 

Morgan knew this better than anybody- the thought at the forefront of her mind as the 5 a.m. alarm blared it’s ear-piercing horn noises. She groaned, rolling over to smack the alarm clock with annoyance- her hand coming back to her stinging. This was a daily routine- as her father insisted that if she wanted to be an avenger, she needed to train like one. 

Apparently, “training like an avenger” directly translated to “getting up every morning at the ass-crack of dawn to train with Steve”. She was pretty sure her father had implemented this regime thinking it would deter her from wanting to join the team. 

It was a good attempt- but, here she was, getting up at 5 a.m. for the billionth time to run with Captain Steroids. All her life Morgan had begged her father to let her come with him- to teach her about the suit and what it was like to save the world. It had been a dream at first- “she wants to grow up and be just like her dad, my worst fear” her mother would joke. But, after New York- seeing her dad in that drained and paranoid state- it became a necessity. The world would always need Iron Man, but Tony Stark could only wear the suit for so long. Morgan persisted, and after Sokovia, her father couldn’t deny that he needed another suit by his side. 

She had exactly 15 minutes to get up, get dressed, and get ready for the day before Steve would come looking for her- and it was an extra three laps if she was late. Morgan took a deep breath- soaking in her last second of freedom before she gave yet another day to throwing herself into training and school. It was Wednesday- which meant that after training she had classes, combat training and report duty. That was something they never told you about in the comic books- every time you sneezed as an avenger, you had to file a report about it. 

Morgan was quick to find everything she needed- having finally perfected her morning routine (through lots of trial and error, of course). She stumbled into her running gear- shoving her feet into her nikes and arms through her jacket. It was late January- which meant the compound was covered in thin, patchy layers of white snow and their run would be a cold one. 

After pulling her hair back into a short ponytail, she grabbed her water bottle from the nightstand and headed out the door. She closed the door behind her- heading to the kitchen to fill it up. 

Morgan shared a wing with what her father and Steve liked to call “the kid’s wing”- a cluster of rooms with a shared kitchen and living space dedicated to the younger or newer members of the team. There were six rooms in total- but only four of them remained in use. Her own, Wanda’s, Vision’s, and Peter’s. The fifth room was supposed to be for Bucky, though he was hiding out somewhere in Wakanda at the moment- so it remained empty. 

She started for the refrigerator, ready to fill up her water bottle and then meet Steve down on the grounds. It was quiet as it always was- everyone else still asleep, like normal people and not genius, billionaire, playgirl philanthropists who had to prove to their stubborn fathers that they could be a team player. She looked over the living room, eyes scanning lazily over the worn yellow couch and scattered books while she waited for the bottle to fill. 

“Morning.” 

Morgan nearly jumped out of her skin, her gaze snapping to the woman sat comfortably in the chair near the window. 

“Jesus, Wanda- just give me a heart attack, why don’t you?” the brunette sighed, rolling her eyes and bringing the bottle away from the fridge to screw it’s cap back on. She rubbed her face, attempting to wake herself up enough to process her teammate’s presence. 

Wanda sat in her favorite yellow chair, positioned next to the couch and near the wall-length window that looked across the grassy grounds. She had a blanket loosely wrapped around her shoulders, and a book in her lap. Her hair was tied back into a loose bun, and she watched Morgan with a calm smile. She looked so cozy- curled up with her book and smiling. 

Morgan narrowed her eyes at the witch, taking a breath and clearing her head of surface thoughts. It was far too early for any games- and by games, she meant having to hide her massive crush on a literal mind reader. She knew that Wanda had to make a visible effort to get into her head- but there was no harm in being a little extra careful. 

“I apologize,” she chuckled, closing her book and setting it down. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Morgan shrugged it off as casually as she could manage, avoiding the red head’s gaze and trying her best to look anywhere else. “It’s fine,” she mumbled, a burst of pink rushing to her cheeks when she heard Wanda laugh at her. “What are you doing up so early?” She changed the subject as quickly as she could- hoping the friendly conversation was enough of a distraction from Morgan’s stumbling. 

Wanda hummed, as if thinking. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” she replied, a frown tugging at her lips. 

Morgan nodded. She knew that Wanda felt cooped up- being restricted to the compound, banned from going out into the outside world. Morgan knew what it felt like- she wasn’t confined there as the Sokovian was, but she spent all her time there. She didn’t go home every weekend like Peter, or travel anywhere like her father did. It was training day in and day out- and though it should have helped that the compound was acres wide and filled with things to do, she knew it was still easy to give in to helplessness. 

“I uh- I’m sorry,” Morgan was never good with sympathy- her mother always teasing her that she had inherited her father’s inability to “play nice with others”. She scratched the back of her neck nervously- not sure if she was conveying understanding or just being completely awkward. “I get that a lot too- my dad says genius is the enemy of sleep,um- whatever that means.” 

Wanda watched her with an interested gaze- as if Morgan were a specimen she was studying in a lab. She was a Stark through and through- odd, intelligent, witty at times. She used humor as a guide to everything. But, she lacked the ego her father carried, and seemed to make much more of an effort to be a friend to Wanda. 

“So - what’re you reading?” 

Morgan chanced a glance at the clock- she had two minutes left. She was pushing it, continuing conversation with Wanda- she would definitely have to run the three extra laps today- but, it was worth it. It wasn’t often that she got to talk to the woman alone, what with living in a compound with the rest of the team and both of them having to spend their days training or on missions. 

Wanda held up the book so that Morgan could see it’s cover. 

“Pride and Prejudice? Jeez, we really have to get you out of here huh.” 

Wanda laughed, rolling her eyes at the taller girl. “I like it,” she smiled, absentmindedly flipping through the pages. “It is a love story- Vis says it is considered a classic for the children in America.” 

Morgan snorted, “You need to stop taking recommendations from the walking Siri.” Wanda let out a short laugh with her, about to respond when Morgan’s watch began buzzing- an incoming call from Steve. After three weeks of dedicated training, they had finally issued her an official avengers comms unit- in the form of the sleek black watch that always occupied her wrist. Morgan sighed- she was so late- and answered the call. “Capsicle- talk to me.” 

“You’re late,” his voice came through the watch, and she could practically see the annoyance on his face. 

“I know, I know- three extra laps,” she sighed, “I’ll be right down- I just got distracted.” She chanced a wink at the woman across the room, who smiled back at her with amusement- Morgan’s heart raced. 

“Hustle, Stark- or I’ll throw in the training course.” With that, he ended the call. 

Morgan groaned. The training course was a new addition to her training- a military course that Sam helped Steve set up near the back of the compound. For them it was reminiscent of the “old days”- bunny hops, college rolls, plank walks, wall climbs. Morgan liked to think that they made it just to torture her. 

She looked back up sheepishly at Wanda- it definitely didn’t earn her any cool points getting chewed out by Steve. “I guess that’s my cue,” she regretted saying it as soon as the words came out of her mouth- cringing at her own awkwardness. 

“Good luck,” Wanda smiled, watching Morgan head for the door. 

The prodigy offered a shy wave goodbye, “catch you later, Harry Potter.” She wasn’t, sadly, as good at the nickname thing as her dad was- only having come up with a small handful of good ones. 

She was seconds from leaving- ready to meet Steve on the course and not take any chances testing his threat about the training course. But, out of the corner of her eye- she saw that damn head tilt. 

“You’re kidding me- I mean, I know it wasn’t my best, but he’s a wizard- you’re kind of a wizard- witch, whatever.” Morgan stopped herself before she could embarrass herself further, shrugging in defeat, “I kind of liked it.” 

Wanda laughed, embarrassed, “I’m sorry, I don't understand… Harry Potter?” 

She watched the witch with squinted eyes, scanning over her to see if she was joking. The only response she got was a quizzical look back- Wanda waiting for her to explain herself. 

Morgan scoffed incredulously, “You don’t know Harry Potter?” When Wanda merely gave her a blank look again in response, she went on. “You’re a wizard Harry? Goes to school for magic? The chosen one? It’s a multi-million dollar franchise.” 

Wanda shook her head, “I don’t know him” 

“No, Wanda- he’s not a real-“ Morgan laughed, “never mind, it’s okay.” She was already so late, and she was definitely getting the training course now. 

“You’ll explain it to me later?” She asked, a hopeful look on her face. Morgan had to steady herself, careful not to gush over the look the witch was giving her. She could feel her face heating up, and stumbled to reply. 

“I- yeah, of course.” 

With that, she finally headed out the door, opting to take the stairs rather than the elevator so that she had time to rid herself of any evidence that she was flustered. She shook her head as she raced down the four flights- clearing her mind before she had to face Steve down on the grounds. Did she just have a friendly conversation with Wanda? Of course, she shouldn’t be so psyched out about it- they lived together, were about the same age, were going through the same weird initiation into the avengers. 

But, it was rare that they actually got to talk- got to be friends like normal people. Putting aside her crush on the other woman, she was excited for this new friendship. She and Wanda would end up spending a lot of time together- being on this team together, probably for the rest of their lives- so why shouldn’t they be friends? 

She pushed open the door to the grounds, the cold air hitting her face and providing her with the clear mind she sought out before having to talk to Steve. The man in question stood at the edge of the grass, on the wide sidewalk that circled the entire property and connected to the building itself- his arms folded over his chest and a suspicious look on his face. 

“You’re late,” he called out as the girl jogged over to him, as if she didn’t already know. 

“Hey- sorry,” Morgan breathed out, hoping her face wasn’t as red as it felt. 

Steve eyed her skeptically, standing still as she stretched to prepare for their run. The super soldier had known her since she was 17, meeting her for the first time when he had barged into Stark towers to speak to her dad- back when the avengers initiative was still a rumor. Of course they hadn’t been close until recently- Steve taking on the role of the protective uncle since her dad had left her under his care at the compound. But, though she loved him- he had absolutely zero experience in the department. He knew that something was wrong, but seemed unable to put his finger on it. 

“What’s up with you?” His tone was softer than Morgan expected it to be- as if he were trying to be careful with her. Morgan gave him a small glare, and he waved it off- knowing too well from his interactions with her father that talking about emotions wasn’t the family strong suit. He sighed and smiled at her, letting it go, “just don’t make it a habit, okay?” 

Morgan gave him a small smile back, thankful that Steve never pushed her to talk about things. Sometimes she thought that it was because he was too nervous to dig her for information- he had no daughters or nieces or anything, Morgan was pretty sure she was the only teen he had ever interacted with in his life. Sure, she was older now- but he still liked to leave the advice to Natasha. (It was better that way). 

“Aye aye, Cap’n,” she saluted him before running off, hoping the element of surprise would give her the extra seconds she needed to stay ahead of him. He was old, but damn was that old man fast. 

They ran eight laps around the center- Steve catching up to her fairly quickly. She managed to keep pace with him, pushing herself physically proving to be a helpful distraction from the morning’s events replaying in her head. 

_ You’ll explain it to me later?  _

Morgan couldn’t shake the phrase from her memory. 

She wanted Morgan to explain who Harry Potter was- did she know how long that was going to take? It would take hours to even just touch the surface of it- not to mention she would have to supply her friend with the movies. Was she really that invested in the fictional character? Or did she just want to keep talking? Morgan shook her head and pushed herself to try and get ahead of Steve again- managing to get only inches ahead of him for a few seconds. She was sure that Wanda was just being friendly. 

The now unbearable crush Morgan suffered from had begun only a few weeks ago- beginning with little thoughts like “hey, she looks nice today” and “hey that kind of reminds me of her”, snowballing into the blushing and stuttering mess it made her that morning. 

She looked over her shoulder at Steve, who was watching her carefully again- he did this often, observed her. She knew that this was technically part of his job- as her temporary ward and her lead trainer, he had to know how emotion affected her in the field. He needed to know if her bruising crush on her teammate would impede her ability to run an ops mission or accurately file team reports. She knew that there was no way for her to completely shut out her thoughts, but she liked to think she was handling it well enough. 

Morgan thought about telling him- how would he react? He wouldn’t like it, she knew that for sure- having a thing for your teammate was bound to make things much more complicated, no matter how it went. But, would he understand? She knew from some (highly illegal) snooping through his file that he had been in love with Peggy Carter once- the woman who ran S.H.I.E.L.D back when they were actually good guys. She had been someone he had worked with. 

But, she hadn’t been considered the most volatile and powerful avenger of all time. 

They reached the end of their last lap, Morgan beating Steve by only milliseconds to the front of the compound. She let out a huff of air she had previously been holding, stopping to take a long swig from her water bottle. She was proud of herself- being able to run just as well even after the morning fiasco. She looked to Steve, who wore a look that appeared to be equally prideful. 

“You know you were almost fast enough to avoid the training center.” 

Morgan groaned, “almost?” She let her eyes wander over to the center near the back of the compound, and could feel her bones aching just looking at it. He patted her back, Morgan letting out a small  _ oof _ from the impact and making the older man chuckle. 

“You did good, kid.” 

“Of course she did! She’s a Stark, isn’t she?” 

Morgan looked up immediately, a wide smile on her face. 

“Dad,” she breathed out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumblr for more writing prompts: thetastiestmangomilkshake

Tony stood on the steps of the compound entrance, dressed in his fitted black suit, red tie and signature custom framed glasses. He took them off and hung them from his suit pocket, smiling at his daughter as she jogged over to him. 

Morgan quickly set her water bottle on the steps and greeted her father with a tight hug. 

Tony’s arms wrapped around her, hugging her back- the business and government conferences kept him away from the compound for days at a time. As the main funder and unofficial representative of the avengers, he had to attend every meeting, every conference, and keep up with Stark Industries. With Pepper taking a sabbatical and the Secretary of State still up their asses, he was a busy man. And though she knew he tried to visit as often as he could, she didn’t get to see him as often as she wished she could. 

She reveled in his warmth, familiar and comforting. Her father had always been finicky- not liking to be handed things, much less be touched. But, he had never shied away from his daughter. He had been away for two weeks this time, and with the time differences she had only gotten to speak to him on the phone for a few minutes here and there. 

Her father had raised her- the offspring of one of his many hookups in what he fondly called his “party phase”. She didn’t even remember her mother, the woman having abandoned her at the ripe age of four years old. She was a toddler, dropped off on the doorstep of Stark industries knowing only that her last name was Stark. After a few days of letting it sink in, and several thorough paternity tests- Tony had taken her in, stepped up to be the father she needed. 

It had taken him a while to warm up to her- not in the slightest way ready to be a father. He named her, Morgan - the name absentmindedly suggested to him by his accountant at the time, the woman that Morgan would later call mom. And, as Happy so graciously mentioned, once he’d given her a name- he was attached. By the time he had found Morgan’s birth mother, he no longer had the desire to give the child back. 

He gave her the home she needed- read her stories at night and fed her all the cheeseburgers her little heart could desire. He’d sent her to the best schools in the country- her inherited Stark genius later speaking for itself. He had even given the girl her own little corner in his labs- a small steel desk with a computer where she could do her homework while he worked. She was his sidekick, she always had been. 

And her dad knew her better than anybody. 

He kissed the top of her head, “Missed you, kiddo.” 

Morgan smiled, “I missed you 3000.” 

He let her go, his gaze moving to Steve- who hadn’t moved from their stopping point a few feet away. 

“How’s she doing, Cap? Ready to join her old man yet?” 

Steve looked from one Stark to the other, shaking his head and chuckling. 

They stood side by side, an almost mirror image of the other. Morgan had Tony’s dark hair and set jaw- his dark brown eyes. He had often wondered about the girl’s mother- a woman that Morgan never mentioned, nor expressed any interest in- he wondered if she looked like her. She looked jarringly like Tony, and had the personality to match. They both watched him with the same impatience, the same narrowed eyes and lips pressed together tightly. 

“There’s a mission coming up soon- we found a boat off the coast harboring some information on HYDRA. It’s not much, but-”

“YES!” Morgan pumped her fist in the air, grinning ear to ear. This would be her first mission- her first time out in the field since she had started training. 

Steve put his hand up to calm her down, smiling “It’s not official yet-” Morgan’s shoulders slumped as she gave him a skeptical look. He continued, “but, if Romanoff gives her blessing- I’ll chaperone her myself.” 

The girl beamed, her training with Nat had been going well- ground combat, weapons combat, defense. She was learning fast at the hands of the Russian, and at this point she was sure she could even give Steve a run for his money. (Of course, not if he had that stupid steel boomerang on him). She knew that if she put in her best effort, and a little pleading to the red haired agent, she was sure to make it. 

“That’s my girl,” Tony smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. He pointed a finger at Steve, “you’ve got the gritty details for me? Presumably in a folder- manilla, maybe?” 

The taller man nodded, “we can go over it before the meeting.” Morgan’s eyes lit up, her heart skipping a beat at the thought of avoiding the training course. But Steve, ever the one to ruin the moment (see exhibit A: this morning), gave her the look. “After we finish training, of course.” 

Morgan rolled her eyes and groaned, “come on! Isn’t the briefing so much more important than that boring old training course?” It was a sad attempt, but she’d be damned if she didn’t at least try. 

Steve shook his head, “do you want to get signed to the mission or not?” 

Tony chuckled lightly and ruffled his daughter's hair, “Go- I will see you tonight.” 

“Tonight?” Morgan repeated, a hopeful tone lacing her words. When Tony did get to visit, it usually wasn’t for long. His visits were usually fueled by his need for a file from Nat, a mission briefing or one of his tools that he left in the lab he shared with Dr. Banner. She knew that he didn’t mean to leave so quickly, but he usually had to. 

Her father nodded, smiling curtly. “Yes, tonight- I have subjected you to this-” he made a motion towards Steve, who feigned offense, “I at least owe you dinner.” 

“Cheeseburgers?” she asked excitedly. She fondly recalled late nights in the lab, Happy dropping off their takeout containers. Morgan loved nothing more than to sit on her father’s lab table, munching on a cheeseburger and watching her father work on his latest projects- making him explain them to her as he went along. 

When New York had happened, Morgan had spent the entire day in front of the tv- clinging to Pepper and praying that he would be okay. That night he had come home, covered in ash and bruises, a paper bag full of cheeseburgers in his hands. He had never hugged her so tightly before that night. 

“Tell you what,” he pat her shoulder and took his sunglasses out of his suit pocket- putting them back on as he turned to head inside the building, “you get that good report from Romanoff and I’ll get you all the cheeseburgers you can dream of.” 

He headed inside and Morgan turned to Steve, a grin plastered across her face and spirits high. She was excited to spend dinner with her father, to catch up and tell him all about her training. The soldier laughed at her and motioned her to follow him as he headed towards the training course across the lawn. 

The young woman, though previously uplifted by her new dinner plans, begrudgingly followed- only a few steps behind him as they began to jog towards the log structures that made up the course. 

She didn’t know why, but she had the feeling to look back- maybe to watch her father, disappearing behind the reflective glass front doors. It was as if her instincts were telling her to look again, like she had missed something. She slowed to chance a look over her shoulder, not finding him there - but before she could turn back, something else caught her eye. 

She looked up at the building, the peach and lilac of the sunrise painted in the glass that made up most of the structure. Her eyes were drawn to a window towards the eastern side, and her cheeks turned a deep shade of pink when she realized what had caught her attention. 

There, standing in the window, was the very woman that had occupied her mind all morning. 

Wanda stood looking out the window, a blue mug now in her hands- probably filled with one of the weird herbal teas that Morgan had seen stocked their pantry. The blanket she’d had earlier was still wrapped around her shoulders, though the book she’d had was long discarded. Wanda was looking directly at Morgan, and the agent briefly wondered how long she had been watching. She smiled sheepishly, as if she had been caught, and raised her hand to give Morgan a flustered wave. 

Morgan beamed- eagerly waving back, using her full arm as if she wasn’t sure the witch could see her. At this, she could see Wanda giggle, holding her hand over her mouth as her shoulders shook lightly. It made Morgan’s heart flutter, but the agent waved it off as endorphins from the running. 

“Stark!” Steve called out to her, snapping Morgan’s attention back to what she had been doing before. He had reached the course, and was waiting for her in the same pose that he’d greeted her with earlier that morning. His arms were folded over his chest as he looked at her- waiting for her to catch up. He noticed her attention was elsewhere- and followed her gaze up to the window. He looked from Morgan to Wanda and back again, and the woman could see the gears turning in his head. A smirk slowly made its way onto his face as he offered Wanda a polite wave. 

Morgan gave the woman an apologetic smile and gestured her head back to Steve, as if to say “ _ this guy, right? _ ”. She watched Wanda laugh again before tearing her gaze away and running the rest of the way to the training course. Though she knew the training course was her mortal enemy, it somehow seemed more bearable all of a sudden. 

Steve gave her a knowing look as she caught up to him, a smug smile on his face as she began to ready herself for the course. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off before he could. 

“Oh shove it, Rogers.” 

It was going to be a long day. 


End file.
